1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to surgical graspers having opposing jaws and, in particular, to composite grasper jaws and mechanisms for actuating the jaws.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, grasper jaws have been formed of metal in order to provide strength and reliability. Various processes of forming the metal have included stamping, EDM (Electrical Discharge Machining), photochemical etching, water jet cutting, laser cutting, and machining. All of these processes are relatively expensive and time consuming since the jaws must end up with outer surfaces and edges which are atraumatic to body tissue. In addition, the actuation mechanisms of the past have typically operated with a single pin moveable axially within two slots, each associated with one of the jaws. The two slots have provided four camming surfaces to open and close each of the two jaws.